Our research laboratories are engaged in studying clinicopathologic correlations of human retinal disease and we are presently examining specimens from patients studied ante-mortem who have disciform macula degeneration, diabetes and a variety of other fundic lesions. Our animal research activities include studies of feline central degeneration, and a breeding colony of animals with this condition has been established. Glaucoma in Cocker Spaniel dogs is being studied clinically and we will have pathologic material in the near future. A group of rats has been made diabetic with streptozotocin and the animals are being treated with a variety of chemical agents. We hope to ascertain if retinal lesions can be induced within a relatively short time by additional agents.